Spy vs spy
by Pharaoh362
Summary: It's easy to kill, murder and hate. Yet why so hard to love, well in this line of work the ones you love are used against you, one gangster will finally know what it means to love, and lose.
1. Break down

Hello everyone I started on this because my other stories weren't really working so here something new! Enjoy! Let me know if I should keep on with it by reviewing!

* * *

"So in short: kill or be killed, sergeant?"

"In _essence_, yes!" The sergeant briefed the men, five in total, all born killers. The first ranked by number and not skill, the first was a lazy man, hardly bothered by anything, his eyes shimmered a cool grey but anyone who knew him, known that to be a lie, he was deadly. His hair was a fine, course brown, look of hard wire, but soft as silk.

He lay bored on a body pillow, staring at nothing in particular, trying to keep his attention away from sleep, which he wanted dearly, even if he prided himself on well rest constantly.

The next was a mono- toned male he was wary and, all but gentle, unlike his kept appearance. His eyes were a brilliant shade of evergreen green, he never smiled. Nor smirked, not even a slight ting of amusement dawned his colorless cheeks. Two cascading twin green flow marks passed under his eyes to the lows of his chin, giving the feel of depression to his dull person.

The nex to him was a sadistic looking... Creature. If one hiself be called that. This man was lanky, no defined crazy but quite implied the self wariness of it. His hair was as black as day and a sketchy smile never fell from his face, this beast gone human was tall as trees, his eyes defined insane and out if mind.

Next to the creature was a woman, a lone woman, she stood tall and poise her hair was blond, short save for few strands that hung in carful beads down her back and sides. Her eyes a gentle sea green, but no mistake made. She was a killer, a name such as that does not define her well.

Her body was fine and her skin was kissed bronze gold her face told free and her eyes told kill.

She was simply lovely.

The last was by far the most nerve splitting, his unkept baby blue hair was all but cute. Two teal marks sat at the ends of his ice cold blue eyes that made him look oddly cat like, in a murderous way, which is best put.

He was tall, had a uncaring appearance to him, like bored danger.

His face was dawning a frown of annoyance but a smirk usual sat upon his strong jaw, his body wanting, his sunny skin drool-some.

He had the build of a god and the danger of satan.

He was by far the scariest.

The sergeant looked upon the group of killers with an odd smile, he was quite scary creature himself. His hair was silver, his eyes never opened. Yet he could see, but behind those closed were murky blue, besides being the sergeant, he was quite the 'fox' some were sly enough to say.

The man, Aizen, that was head of them all was quite the normal, his eyes were brown, and as was his hair.

But that didn't make him less of anything, he was intimidating to say the least.

"Now, now the objectives!" The fox smiled wider "please pay attention, that's you Stark!" The grey eyed killer shot his head from his hand and yawned, annoyed, grunting in application.

"Good! Now, as you know we're long rivals of the Soul Society, you are our top agents. They also have bodies of interest these are them" the sly sergeant held a remote and clicked the slides.

The first showed a tall tattooed my his face looked bored and brown eyes uninterested his hair was in a tall pony tail, a large black bandanna sat in his head keeping losse hair from his face, a pin in the hair tie sat between the folds of his tall carefully placed hair.

"This is Renji Abari, very skilled in the arts of fighting, very intelligent and is one of their top five agents" he then click to the next slide.

This showed a busty woman with golden eyes, her hair was a playful light grey, she looked sweet but she was nothing her appearance told.

"This is Alastair Abari, married to Renji Abari, she is a veteran and in no case to be approached". The fox sounded seroius, which seemed out of place for him.

The next slide was a photo of another male, he was orange haired and brown eyed and their was a scowl present on his face. Yet a beauty was held to him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki he could kill you with just that look" the silver fox joked, switching the next slide.

Another girl flashed in the screen, her eyes purple and hair pitch white. A smile present on her face, though dangerous, she looked quite sweet "this is Shade Kurosaki, married to Ichigo, very sweet, but very mean" he droned on, the blue hair savage snapped "get on with it Gin!" He snarled, crossing his arms.

The newly named fox, smiled "fine fine, Grimmjow!" He switched to the next slide, Grimmjow's heart thumped at the sight, before him in picture stood, the most captivating human her skin was pale and her hair was a sweet grey, her eyes shined a lovely red, absolutely enchanting. Even though she had no smile present on her face it did by no means take away from her heart shaped face.

"This is Atem Felwind, nothing is really cross about her, cept' her eyes, can't say much, hmm, well, that's the day, come back tomorrow and I'll tell 'ya all why you need 'ta know these guys. Bye-bye!" Gin smiled whipping out of the room, as if death hisself was his tail tugging at his life strings.

"Coming, Grimmy?!" The lanky creature cooed, teasingly. Grimmjow had been lost in the photos eyes, this woman was like no other, he could tell that much, a sudden hand waved in front of him cause and annoyed growl to arise "cut that! I'm coming" he snipped at the lanky man, who obviously was a friend of him or someone with balls, no one messed the the blue haired tyrant.

"Let's go then, you idiot! I'm hungry!" The beast smirked evily at his friend "whatever Nnoitra " Grimmjow murmured falling into slow strides behind him.

"Hey Harribel, you coming to eat?" Noitora called ahead to the only female, she looked behind her and nodded "I guess" she sighed, boredly, tugging the half asleep Stark along the way.

Grimmjow sighed knowingly, and stared at the backs of his friends, family, fellow crime bosses, and he never felt so alone.

Haribel hung off of Stark lovingly, he only smirked under his grey fedora happily letting her take him along.

Noitora walked with a content smirk, hands him his pockets making his white jacket tails flair out accordingly, his hat lost somewhere.

It made Grimmjow wonder if he even liked wearing it. Noitora never felt lonely, he always had some girl on his arm, never needed the company of anyone else in such way, he always told Grimmjow that it was all he needed.

"_A loose broad is good enough for me, cat_" Grimmjow smirked at the amount of times he had said that to him, when Grimmjow went on about him having a family, "_In our line of work? Yeah, right! They'd only be leverage, peh!_"

No words could ever be truer they kill people, family would only get in the way, but Grimmjow couldn't help but think that's what his life was missing, yes he had money, yes he was one of the top crime bosses in all of the south, but appearances never did give the full story.

Never will either.


	2. Beauty and the Beast

Grimmjow couldn't get that harpy out of his head, Atem, what kind of name is that, it sounds like a mans name for Christ sake!

What was it about her that made him so pulled?

She was subpar in figure, she had the outlines, but no great definition her breasts were hardly there, it's like she really was a little boy, but her long grey hair, was just to much, the way it fell, and swam down her back in that single photo.

Those eyes as well, _wow_. Grimmjow could stare at them all his life and never care about the time he wasted, as far as he was concerned. Time well wasted.

They were such a red, he couldn't understand how someone could be so captivating! It made him annoyed and aroused all at the same time. Annoyed because he knew he couldn't have her, she was an enemy.

Grimmjow couldn't stand that, titles, sides, hate!

He sat with his friends thinking, silently annoyed at himself by the fact he couldn't have what he wanted, and he always gets what he wants.

Grimmjow smirked at the ground, eyes hiding under his black fedora with evil realization. That is right, he does always get what he wants, this girl is no different. Fuck titles, fuck sides, he was the best of the best, he'd kill people in ways others couldn't stomach, he'd do things that others would deem insane, so he could do and claim whatever and whoever he wanted and he wanted her.

Them like it or not, he _always_ gets what he wants.

Nnoitra noticed the evil thoughts through Grimmjow's eyes and furrowed his eyebrows "what are you planning, you're not going after those top agents are ya...?" Grimmjow looked up from under his hat and smiled wickedly "course I am, I want something they got" he answered with a laugh Nnoitra rised an eyebrow, "well what is it?" By now the whole group had silently joined in waiting for his answer "that girl with the red eyes, I want her" everyone's eyes widened at this revolution.

"Are you stupid?!" Nnoitra snapped, angrily at his friend "no...?" Grimmjow asked questionably, dumbly naughting.

"She's not even one of us. Not even a citizen, a killer, just like us, against us!" He reasoned, forcefully, Grimmjow only smirked "so...? I like her and she will be mine, I'll make her submit to me!" Nnoitra sighed, defeated, there was no getting through to him.

He always gets what he wants.

That next day Grimmjow sat with Nnoitra and Stark, staring at screens while his brown haired friend did his work "alright, since you won't give, fine. This girl, Atem. Will be here tonight, alright?" Grimmjow listened to what his friend had to say and watched as he picked up a file, slowly handing it to him, in which he opened the file.

Atem, the girl he couldn't forget was to be in the park walking her dog, as routine, but it wasn't a very small dog or a normal... Sized dog... It was rather, big... _Very_ vicious looking, Grimmjow's brow shot up nervously "that's her dog? That's a _bear_! A _beast_!" The photo of her present in the file showed a German Shepard, a rather large one by the looks, much bigger then her, if it stood in its back legs, it'd be as tall as Grimmjow!

Stark chuckled loosely "well, sorry that's her do-" "Beast!" Stark sighed "_beast_, whatever. So she'll be there. It's a dog park, so get a dog." Grimmjow fummed at that "where the hell would I get a dog?!" Stark smirked "use mine I guess, her names Lilyanette, don't hurt her!" Grimmjow sighed "fine, fine! I don't care anyway, anything to gets whats mine!" Stark grumbled, he only wanted to sleep "yes, fine now get to it, go get changed, you can't go around looking like a mob boss!" Nnoitra added with a scowl, he didn't like when Grimmjow did this.

But how could he stop it?

In short time Grimmjow skipped down the Halls wearing his new look, he had found it to his liking, and he looked great in it. Grimmjow was dressed in a loose white v-neck, tight skinny grey jeans and a blue fedora with a feather clipped on the side, he also wore a pair of mustard yellow 'skater' shoes, he felt like a high-school kid again with all this on.

When he found his way out the door his friends, Nnoitra and Stark were waiting by a nicely coloured blue Audi, provided by the organization.

By Stark was a small dog, looking to be a york, Grimmjow's eyes bulged out of his head "no, no, no absolutely not! How am I going to get anything with that little rat!" He whaled annoyed, eyes unbelieving.

"Sorry, she's what you get, besides don't girls like little dogs?" Stark snickered, before yawning tiredly "I'll look like a pansy with that dog!" He yelped "hurry up Grimmjow or you'll miss your chance!" Nnoitra teased "bah! Fine gimme the leash!" Grimmjow grumbled outwardly before entering the car with the yipping brown coloured dog.

Grimmjow ducked in and out through traffic to reach the dog park she went to with that beast every Monday, finally, he arrived and took the dogs holdings, going on his way.

Grimmjow walked a little ways from his car with the dog, Lilly trotting beside him happily, he had to give the dog credit, at least it listened.

Just as he rounded the corner with the fluff ball, a beautiful sight came into view, there in simple jeans and a white v-neck tee. Her eyes were shining. Such a beautiful red.

She was sitting beside the beast of a dog gently petting him, the beast sat with his tongue out, loving the attention.

Grimmjow seen his chance and took it, by quickly unhooking Lilly and commanding her to run toward them, with a bound in the little dogs step, she yipped happily while reaching the beauty, and the _beast_.

The large dog did nothing but stare at the little thing hobbling toward them, as if it was less then a challenge to him.

"Oh my!" The red eyed beauty shouted as the puppy hopped in her lap "who's this now?" She giggled catching the puppy in her arms happily.

Grimmjow faked exhaustion and trotted toward the little group "hey there! Sorry if she got in your way" Grimmjow chimed, smirking.

The beauty smiled, cradling the puppy in her arms "your girlfriends?" She asked smugly "nope, the little lady is my friends" Grimmjow tried his best to smile.

The beauty blushed slightly, it worked!

"I'm so sorry Lilly bothered you...?" Grimmjow attempted further conversation with a slur. "O-Oh, Atem" she responded smiling through a nervous blush. He was quite handsome...

Grimmjow smirked "Grimmjow" he coolly added "may I?" He motioned to the ground, the _beast_ next to Atem growled annoyed, but was quickly hushed by the delicate hand of his owner tapping his head gently.

The dog settled with a huff and Atem nodded shyly.

Grimmjow wrinkled his nose in distaste toward the dog and sat smiling toward the little blushing beauty.

"So what's a little thing like you doing with a mean looking thing like him?" Grimmjow smartly shot at the dog, who bared his teeth silently at the equally scary blue haired male.

Atem laughed and ruffled the dogs fur "I should ask you the same. What's a big thing like you doing with a tea cup pup?" She smirked, oddly cute, '_sassy_...' Grimmjow figured, '_cute_' he internally smirked "I asked first!" he replayed childishly, purring slightly applied to his tone.

Atem caught the slight flirt in his eye and the blush brightened in her pale cheeks 'oh no! I'm not good at flirting!' She internally shrieked, knees twitching unnoticeably to anyone but her.

Air somehow became much hotter for a cool summer night...

"O-Oh? Lancelot was a gift!" She held from squeaking, 'he's so **hot**! Don't screw up! _Don't screw up!_' Grimmjow sensed her internal struggle with her caving emotions and decide it best to hold off from the heavy flirting.

_'Well, she obviously isn't a slut... So that means I better be carful where I step_' he mused to himself as he nodded to her "your turn, why such a small dog?" She crooned slightly, shifting her weight to half lay on Lancelot, her dog. Who didn't seem to mind because of his big structure.

"Lilly?" Grimmjow asked looking at the little Yorkie in her lap, lapping at its palms, snugly curled between her pressed legs.

"I was walking her for a friend of mine, so do you live around here?" He smoothly shifted the conversation with great interest to learn more about his future girlfriends personal life. "Yes, nothing big though, just an apartment to the west of this park, what about you? I never have seen you around the park." Atem answered finely, running her fingers softly in the small dogs hair expertly, earning a yip of approval from the receiving end.

"No, I live up in the hills-" "a house in the hills?!" Atem interrupted baffled "then why'd you come all the way over here?" Atem squeaked blushing deeper, not that she cared for money, but a hot, rich, possibly interested guy was hitting on _her_?! Where are the cameras?!

Grimmjow laughed slightly at the intimidated noise she made "well a new park and new sights are a nice change of pace once and a while, I guess" for the first time in a while, Grimmjow answered truthfully. _Truthful_? I guess this girl was special. Well with most girls he'd already be out of their house and satisfied.

She must be _something_.

"O-oh, that's cool!" She mumbled embarrassed, 'why'd I do _that_?!' She picked at herself looking down, '9:45... _Crap_!' She thought seeing the time on her wristwatch "I'm sorry Grimmjow I need to get to my, uh, night job!" Atem panicked 'That should work... Ichigo is going to be so mad at me for being late... **Again**!' Grimmjow knew the exact work she meant and nodded, reaching in his pocket he took out his phone, unlocked it, and handed it to her panicked frame, quite calmly.

"Well, please, cutie. Put your name and number in and I'll call you so I can get to know you better?" Grimmjow purred, resting his hand on the ground to hold his body up as he inched closer to her, slouching slightly, watching her fingers type away her number and name, even though he knew it already.

Atem picked the little dog up so it wouldn't fall of when she stood and handed the dog back to Grimmjow, her own... _Beast_ following her movements of standing and readying himself for a swift run back to their home, then a hurried car ride to her work.

"I'll be seeing you then, promise, now hurry! It gets scary at night" he taunted, playfully, knowing she'd be fine, beside the fact she was a top spy.

That dog wasn't in anyway a comrade only. It looked like to Grimmjow that he was in fact a trained attack dog... _Beast_.

Atem blushed "o-oh, uh yeah! Crap! Bye!" Then she swiftly took off, _beast_ behind her.

Grimmjow smirked down at the little dog of his own, it's tongue hanging out happily wagging its tail, waiting for next orders "heh, _beauty_ and the _beast_. I like that." Grimmjow referred to _himself._


	3. AHHH!

Sorry for being a jerk, no uploading and such! But here it is. -.- five zillion years later! Sorry! Uh, review! Let me know what you think! enjoy!

* * *

There Atem was again. Racing off to work with a total of 15 minutes racked against her favor.

Ichigo would be livid.

He'd be pissed.

Atem couldn't fathom what could be in store for her, she could, but she'd rather not think about her empending doom much longer then needed. Atem knew she was going to get yelled at, like every time she was late.

It was a lose, lose situation. It always was with Ichigo. He's been even worse for the last couple of months because the lack of support and mounting stress, since one of the five agents were pregnant and expecting in the next few days, to weeks.

Shade was out of commission and, for safety, at home. Ichigo was falling apart, inside and out. The oncoming arrival was a blessing to the young couple, but stress out weighted the joy, it didn't help clam him in any.

He was a walking stick of Dynamite with a lit fuse, and he was about to blow.

Atem continued to pray that when she walked through the doors she wouldn't be alone with him. She hoped to the all mighty that Renji was there, or even better his wife. Then, he would be to busy making sure she had comfort and never notice her tardiness.

Atem garthered all her might as she rounded the parking lot and took her usual spot next to Renji's red range rover and Ichigo's orange lexius.

Lancelot sat beside her in her own sleek, black lexius. Hanging his tongue out happily.

Atem didn't move, her eyes were fixed in the curb in front of her, she didn't want to get yelled at. The last time she was late Ichigo said she'd have to stay behind on the mission and clean the lounge.

She shivered at the thought. Kenpachi could make a mess.

Against her better judgement she left the car with Lancelot, slugging her way to the door.

Atem paled in the face when she got close enough to see the figure stannding the the door way, looking very displeased.

Ichigo

"Shit" she gulped, "Damn right shit! What the hell!" Ichigo yelled pushing open the glass door "where were you?!"

Atem stood there watching him approach. She didn't have an excuse, what would she say? 'I met a hot guy?' Absolutely not.

"I-I'm sorry I lost t-track of t-time" Atem whispered, disappointed in her own lie. Which of course she knew he didn't buy.

Ichigo huffed loudly in the air "no, try again, where were you!"

She couldn't tell him.

She'd have to tell him. He was a top agent, there was no lying to him.

"I-I met a g-guy" she stuttered miserably, Ichigo went wide-eyed.

"You... met... Someone?" the words seemed so foreign to him. Atem met someone? Someone as in male. As in interested in her!

Ichigo blinked again and again, digging his fingers into his palm, checking if he'd wake up. When no such thing came, all the anger washed out of him.

Atem never met anyone- anyone interested in her to say the least- He'd never seen her speak to the opposing sex beside the people she trusted, even then Ichigo remembered a time when Atem wouldn't speak to him or Renji because of her shy complex.

Ichigo quickly recalled a time at a bar, it was a birthday party for his wife, he and Atem had gone to get drinks for their table and a random guy from the dance floor had popped right behind her asking for a dance, Ichiog didn't make a move to do anything because it was innocent enough, so he watched, and waited, Atem did something Ichigo had never seen before.

She stood there and stared at the man, doing nothing, saying nothing, just directly staring through the man. Interestingly enough what she did intimidated the seeking male into sputtering and eventually stumbling back to the floor, and as if like magic Atem jumped from her trance and picked up the remaining drinks, smiling at Ichigo as she turned to the table.

To actually think that she spoke to a man and was late because so didn't brother Ichigo in the slightest, in fact he was relieved. "Y-yeah, s-sorry Ichigo, I'll stay here f-for the mission" she continued, Ichigo snapped back "no! It's okay. Uh, just don't do it again, okay?!" Atem stared at him like he grew an extra head, but nodded quickly, snaking past him with a 'thank you thank you thank you' and fast stepping into the office before he could change his mind.

Ichigo sighed and whispered "good luck man" before turning and following his coworker into the buliding to suit up for the mission.

Grimmjow couldn't exactly handle his friends at the moment. He entered the office and he was crowded by the vultures they continuously asked how it went, what happened and if he fucked her.

He sighed heavily, the only one not asking him anything was Stark. Thank god.

But alas the rest weren't as uninterested as his silent friend, though Stark couldn't say he wasn't, he did help set up the meeting, but he knew Grimmjow didn't exactly need another body on him pecking for answers.

He'd have to ask later, but less enthusiastic then the rest, but that was just his personality, not his choice.

"Did you bang her! Please tell me you did! Did the kitty get some tail?! How 'bout some scratches?!" Nnoitra harped at Grimmjow, who went wide-eyed "you said you'd never bring that up again! You bastard!" Grimmjow hissed, jumping froward to growl at the lanky, smiling man.

The group around them grew confused, and finally the only female asked for everyone "I'm sorry what's this now? Scratches?" Harribel asked, her boyfriend, stark spat his drink and laughed loudly, falling off his seat.

Nnoitra quickly answered her before Grimmjow could snap "oh, ye' ol' Grimmkitty did the dirty and ended up the scratching post! His back was covered for weeks!" Grimmjow huffed loudly, sinking in his seat, while his friends cackled. That was a miserable experience. He didn't want to remember that.

He had scars but he did not want those ones.

"All right enough! Dammit!" Grimmjow yelled, silencing the group Harribel shook her head "so do you have another date then?" Grimmjow mentally slapped himself, he forgot that he had her number "I'll make one! Gimme a second!" He groaned turning away.

Grimmjow peeled his cellphone from his back pocket and with his friends around he found the number and put it on speaker, after their promise of silence.

Much after the mission, Atem rushed back home, it now very early in the morning, about 9 am, her faction only worked at night, they were called the vampires of the Socl Society because of this.

Atem sighed, putting her keys on the counter, Lancelot close by, resting on a fluffy bed, tired himself.

Atem was about to retire when the chime of her favourite song came on from the kitchen "hmm?" She mumbled "oh, my phone" Atem hummed, walking over.

Atem reached out and answered it "hello?" She cheerfully answered "hey" a husky voice sounded from the other end, Atem paled 'the guy from the park, oh my god' she panicked, "AHHH!" She screamed before he could talk and hung up the phone "oh my god!" She yelled again, running away from the phone and racing into her bedroom, locking the door.

"AHHH!" Click. Grimmjow finched at the scream, while the others broke in laughter again "the hell just happened!" Nnoitra giggled, hunching over "your guess is as good as mine" Grimmjow quizzically answered, staring at his phone "she likely got surprised and hung up" Stark reasoned, closing his eyes.

"Looks like we have to help you again"


End file.
